


[ART] On A Cloud Somewhere III

by mortmere



Series: On A Cloud Somewhere [3]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortmere/pseuds/mortmere
Summary: I planned this series as a trilogy, and the final part was already well on its way, when the boys hijacked my plans and upped the ante on action. This extra part appeared out of the blue last Sunday morning, and it's easily the smuttiest fanart I've ever made.





	[ART] On A Cloud Somewhere III

If you want the full-size, zoomable image or there's an issue with the embedded image, [please click here](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mortmere/9394874/21025/21025_original.jpg).

If you want the full-size, zoomable image or there's an issue with the embedded image, [please click here](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/mortmere/9394874/21025/21025_original.jpg).

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, my photomanip/paintover/freehand mix. (Those interested in my technique, please read [this post](https://mortmere.dreamwidth.org/14097.html).)
> 
> Funnily, this one is so similar to ”Cloud II”, but with the roles and the mood reversed, that it strikes me as a kind of Mirror Universe version of that earlier gentle piece (but let's make it the ecstasy booth, not agony).
> 
> And lol, this was so sudden and unplanned that I noticed only afterwards that Starsky is using his right hand where he would probably prefer his left. Though maybe he doesn't have to do anything requiring fine motor skills there, just hold on and concentrate on working his magic elsewhere. ;)
> 
> The series title comes from something a friend said about a lot of S/H art striking her as ”a lovely thing that happened on a cloud somewhere” as opposed to something happening in their physical reality. I love showing them in their natural habitat, but these moments belong on a cloud.


End file.
